Autour d'Ellana
by JustePhi
Summary: [Recueil] Andorel, Sayanel, Lahira...Autant de personnages qui gravitent autour d'elle.
1. Sayanel

_Petit OS qui se situe juste avant la mort de Jorune (aka Gydias) dans_ Ellana, La Prophétie _._

 _J'aime bien sortir un OS avec cinq chapitres déjà en cours d'écriture. Le dialogue ne m'appartient pas, et les personnages non plus._

 _._

 **Sayanel**

.

«Je ne sais pas où se trouve Ellana, persifla Jorune. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est le nom de celui qui l'a tuée. Un jeune Mercenaire du Chaos que son ambition et sa cruauté promettent au plus bel avenir. Tu le connais, je crois ? Il s'agit de...

\- Nillem, mon ancien élève, et si tu t'avises de jouer encore une fois avec ce que tu crois être avec mes émotions je te coupe une main. »

La phrase avait claqué dans l'air, sèche, neutre. Sayanel était resté impassible, fidèle à lui-même, sans aucune trace d'hésitation dans la voix ou dans l'expression de son visage. N'importe qui se serait laissé prendre. N'importe qui, sauf peut-être Jilano.

Mais Jilano n'était plus là.

Le maître marchombre lutta pour retenir le moindre tressaillement, la moindre respiration trop rapide ou trop profonde, qui aurait pu le trahir. Il nota avec mépris que Jorune tentait désespérément de garder un air digne et impassible comme lui, en vain. Il était rodé à ce petit jeu-là. La voix posée, les gestes fermes. Une vraie statue de pierre.

A l'intérieur, il perdait pied.

Évoquer Jilano restait toujours aussi douloureux. Voir son assassin en face de lui l'était sans doute encore plus. La haine et le désir de vengeance le consumaient, le dévoraient. Indigne d'un marchombre -et Jorune ne le méritait même pas.

Mais Nillem.

«Tu...tu ne peux pas me tuer, balbutia Jorune. Ellana m'a pardonné, elle...

\- Faux. Elle t'a épargné, ce qui n'a rien à voir. Et sa décision ne m'engage en aucune manière. Savoir que tu respires alors que Jilano est mort me donne la nausée. Je...»

D'une pirouette parfaitement calculée suivie d'un plongeon, le marchombre avait réussi à s'échapper. Déjà, il s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Sayanel voulut le suivre, mais renonça. Plus tard. L'autre n'avait strictement aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant, de toute façon.

Le maître tendit les mains, les referma, dans la gestuelle marchombre qui lui si familière. Inspiration, expiration. Ne pas penser à Nillem, pas maintenant, surtout ne pas penser à...

…

 _« Mort ?_

 _\- ...Peut-être pire, avait soufflé Ellana. Mercenaire du Chaos.»_

 _Il avait cligné des yeux, baissé la tête, et tourné les talons. Impassible, comme toujours. C'était son rôle. Ne rien montrer, ne rien ressentir, du moins pas devant les autres. Trois pas, le temps de se dérober au regard du monde. Trois pas, et il s'effondre._

 _Nillem. Mercenaire du Chaos._

 _Rien qu'à cette pensée, mille petits poignards se jettent sur lui. La culpabilité, la trahison, la peine, la confusion. La haine, aussi._

 _Mercenaire du Chaos._

 _Il l'aurait préféré mort._

…

Sur ses lèvres, sourire triste.

Tuer Jorune. Tuer Nillem. Retrouver Destan. Et ensuite...ensuite.

Il s'enfonça dans le bois à son tour, sa silhouette sombre se glissant dans l'obscurité sans le moindre bruit. Se figea pour mieux écouter. A travers le vent, sa propre respiration et les cris d'animaux, il distingua un souffle. A quelques mètres, derrière un buisson. Il savait que l'autre le voyait grâce à sa greffe -la vision nocturne- mais peu importe. Son bras se détendit à une vitesse foudroyante, laissant échapper un éclair argenté, insaisissable.

Impact.

Sayanel releva la main. La lame revint en tourbillonnant et se fondit dans sa chair.

Dans ses oreilles, un seul souffle lui parvient désormais -le sien.

…

Le rêve d'un marchombre ? Chevaucher la brume. Seule Ellundril Chariakin y était parvenue, selon la légende. Jilano, aussi. Il n'avait rien dit, mais Sayanel avait perçu le changement infime de son ami. Plus serein qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, si seulement c'était possible. Et maintenant...

Sayanel regarda le ciel. Froid, nuageux. Désolant. Ses vêtements étaient humides, froids. Inspirer, expirer. Laisser la brume s'enrouler autour de lui. Penser à Destan. Surtout pas à Nillem.

Destan, Destan, Destan.

...

 _« Offre ton nom au Conseil, jeune apprenti._

 _\- Salim Condo._

 _\- Ton âge._

 _\- Dix-sept ans._

 _\- Offre nous le nom de ton maître._

 _\- Ellana Caldin.»_

 _Sayanel avait relevé les yeux vers Ellana. Elle étincelait de sa force tranquille, éclipsant tous les autres marchombres assis dans la selle. Sereine et confiante pour son jeune apprenti. Derrière elle, l'esprit de Jilano, et derrière lui, celui d'Esîl. Une chaîne de maîtres à élèves, indestructibles._

 _Presque indestructible._

 _Jamais il n'avait ressenti la présence de Jilano aussi fort._

 _Jamais il n'avait ressenti l'absence de Nillem aussi cruellement._

 _Moi non plus, lui répondit Ellana en silence._

…

« Rends-toi. Tu es à la merci de ma lame.

\- Je ne suis pas à la merci de ta lame, Nillem. Dit paisiblement le maître en gardant l'enfant dans ses bras. Quel que soit ton choix, il n'engagera pas cet enfant. Destan suivra sa propre voie et ce ne sera ni la tienne, ni la mienne. »

Le jeune homme blond laissa échapper un rire incrédule, resserrant sa prise sur sa lame. Il était fort, assuré et redoutable. Mais la faille qui n'avait fait que s'agrandir au fil des jours depuis que le Rentaï l'avait rejeté n'avait jamais été si béante. Sayanel tenta de rester sourd à la culpabilité qui tambourinait dans son crâne, cruelle, empoisonnée. Nillem avait trahi, et il n'avait rien pu faire pour le retenir.

Il le regarda une dernière fois.

Et déposa Destan dans le berceau avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le sabre de Nillem s'abattre sur lui, et Ellana essayer de le retenir. Il tendit le bras, chuintement métallique.

Impact.

…

Edwin se précipita sur Ellana, qui s'était emparée de son fils et le serrait contre elle à l'en étouffer. Les bras du général se nouèrent autour d'elle comme pour l'engloutir et elle lui rendit son étreinte, titubant de soulagement.

« Je te croyais morte. »

Un nuage de brume s'échappa par la porte, les laissant seuls.

…

Sayanel tendit la main. Le croissant acéré retrouva sa place dans une courbe parfaite.

Doucement, tout doucement, il ferma les yeux de son élève.

« Je te demande pardon, murmura-t-il. »


	2. Lahira

_**Lahira**_

Quand donc cesserait-elle de souffrir ?

Il n'y avait pas d'autres questions que celle-ci. Le monde était désormais réduit à la douleur qui irradiait dans son ventre, dévorait ses os. Lahira laissa échapper un halètement en essayant de réfléchir. Dans le dédale de ses pensées fuyantes et désordonnées, un mot se fit plus net. Poison. Le poison était la seule explication possible à ce silence qui enveloppait la caravane, d'ordinaire si animée.

Geignement.

L'idée de mourir s'infiltra dans ses veines jusqu'à la figer, plus atroce que le poison lui-même. La petite cuisinière de la caravane d'Itinérants se redressa sur ses avant-bras. Voulut se redresser. Le moindre tressaillement la pétrifiait. Il fallait qu'elle se lève pourtant, qu'elle appelle à l'aide, elle devait...

Geignement. Elle se laissa retomber sur le dos.

Poison. Des dizaines de visages défilèrent devant ses yeux, meurtriers potentiels. Kilmourn, cette brute, s'était enfui ; elle repoussa Hoûl, le cuisinier en qui elle avait toute confiance, Hurj Ingan qui l'avait défendue, Ellana qui l'avait protégée...Aucun membre de la caravane ne pouvait être dangereux. D'ailleurs, de manière générale, personne ne semblait dangereux ou suspect aux yeux de Lahira. La méfiance était pour elle un sentiment nouveau. A peine éclot et déjà prêt à mourir avec elle.

Geignement.

Cambrée à cause de la douleur, elle luttait pour rester lucide. Un visage flottait devant elle sans qu'elle puisse y mettre un nom. L'homme en noir, le marchombre, celui qui parlait peu. Elle se raccrocha à son image jusqu'à ce que sa mémoire revienne. Salvarode. Il...

Poison de feu. Le geignement devient cri.

« Je ne veux pas mourir ! »

Le cri s'étrangle dans sa gorge, et le monde s'éteint.

* * *

Lahira ouvrit les yeux.

Autour d'elle, la caravane avait disparu. Elle n'était plus allongée dans l'herbe, mais dans un lit. À l'autre bout de la pièce, un homme s'affairait. Il était habillé en médecin et ne la voyait pas.

Incapable de parler, sa main remonta le long de son ventre, à la recherche d'une cicatrice, d'une marque, et ne trouva rien. Elle fut surprise de ne trouver aucune douleur.

Surprise et émerveillée.

À sa gauche, une silhouette se balance sur une chaise, vraisemblablement en train de guetter son réveil. Une silhouette élancée, vêtue de noir. Ellana.

En croisant son regard, elle lui sourit.

« Bonjour, Lahira. »


	3. Andorel

_**Andorel**_

Dans les larges rues pavées et bordées de commerce, une silhouette se glisse à travers la foule. Pas dans la foule, ni parmi elle. Elle la traversa de part en part comme si elle n'existait pas.

Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

La silhouette de cuir sombre se faufile dans une rue plus étroite, à l'écart de l'allée principale. Silencieuse. Elle disparaît alors, laissant place à une fontaine où nul ne vient se désaltérer. Nouveau reflet de la Sérénissime, nouvelle facette. Et il sent dans l'air une infime vibration qu'il n'a pas ressentie depuis des années et des années.

Ça ne peut pas être elle. Ça ne peut pas.

Mais l'envie d'y croire est trop forte.

Délaissant la fontaine, il se laissa guider par le vent, doucement, en prenant son temps. La raideur dûe à son âge dissimule la souplesse de sa démarche. Longs cheveux blancs qui encadrent son visage aux traits tirés.

Il ne s'était pas senti aussi marchombre depuis longtemps.

À cette pensée, son pas s'allège un peu plus, et s'accélère, comme mu par une volonté propre. Il a rendez-vous. Cette idée le fait sourire.

Soudain, à quelques mètres, il la voit.

Même en la sachant ici, il se pétrifie. C'est une fille à la peau mate et aux longs cheveux noirs. C'est elle et ce n'est pas elle en même temps. Il sait parfaitement qui est en face de lui, et pourtant...

Andorel sourit une seconde fois. S'avance, mains tendues.

« Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, Isaya. »


End file.
